powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seraphic Jade aura/1st Character Sheet - Hulij-bpe Ra
Name: Hulij-bpe Ra (translates to “Crazy Disc”) Aliases: Cipactli (Aztec god that resembles a crocodile - the Yautja is nicknamed this for his vague resemblance to the Aztec god), Citlalin Cipactli, Tecococauh, Cuauhtlacatl, El Diablo (devil/demon) Alignment: Neutral Good (to his people) | Lawful evil (towards the Conquistadores and other native tribes to the New World) Gender: Male Place of Origin: Yautja Prime Species: Yautja Height: 254 cm Weight: 382.832 kg Age: 128 yrs. Rank: Youngblood Preferred Arnament: Standard Yautja hunting arsenal, though mostly utilizes the Smart Disc and Shurikens Theme: Tambores de Tenochtitlan Motto: Yautja bellow Quotes: "Trophy hunt!" "I may have a vile appearance, but I'm no imbecile." "Can't run from me you cowards." "I am merely here for the thrill... OF THE HUNT!" Likes: athletics, the natural world, big-game (jaguars, deers, monkeys, crocodiles), technology, his people (Aztecs), martial arts, xenomorphs, hunting trophies, artifacts, architechure, technological breakthroughs, jewlery, "The thrill of the hunt" Dislikes: The Conquistadores, enemy tribes, rival Yautja clans, destruction/disrespect of the natural world, decimation of his people (Aztecs) Hobbies: solo big-game hunting (sometimes cooperative), playing and watching Ullamaliztli (Aztec ball game), playing Patolli, watching Aztec arena battles,physical training, conquering tribes, combat training, constructing and inventing stuff for the Aztecs, melee combat, warring, wrestling/brawling crocodiles Occupation(s): former galactic hunter, big-game hunter, professional Ullamaliztli player, Aztec war hero, conqueror, builder & architect, inventor for the Aztecs, medic, Aztec war leader Powers: Alien Physiology, Supernatural Condition, Invisibility Conquered tribes: Mixtecs, Tlaxcaltec, Mixe, Zapotecs, Totonacs, Huastecs, Apache, most tribes of Texas, most tribes of Arizona, most tribes of New Mexico, most of the tribes of California Allied tribes/civilizations: Mayans, Toltecs, Comanche Background: This we have here is a very capable hunter born out of the distant, non-viewable stars. Hulij-bpe Ra was originally from Yautja Prime, a distant planet from Earth. Though while on a hunting expedition across the legs of the Milky Way galaxy to search for worthy prey, two rival Yautja clans intervenes which leads to an intense brawl between the clans. The brawl then proceeds to the jungles of pre-Colombian Mexico near the Aztec city capital, Tenochtitlan. This causes the clan starships to eventually crash. Just the fragments, debris, and his fallen clan members and rivals merely remain. At this point, Hulij-bpe Ra cannot depart from Earth anytime soon due to the absence of necessary technology to enter extreme interstellar travel. He now had to adapt to the current situation and thrive the ways of Aztec life. Where an intellectual and high-tier Aztec Jaguar warrior guides, educates, and trains the fresh hunter more than enough information regarding their cultural aspects, language, and tradition. As well as concerning the nearby civilizations and tribes towards the Aztecs and receiving practice of Xilam, the Aztec martial art that can paradoxically rival the famously known Asian forms of combat. With all this gained knowledge, Hulij-bpe Ra at once holds unaccustomed objectives for himself and his people. Namely to profoundly sophisticate and progress the native Aztecs of their technology and culture. During which also includes his duty to ally with other formidable civilizations and tribes of the northern New World plus the conquests of rival, hostile, and/or lower tribes. Yet another intervention occurs as an unexpected presence occurs. Aliens... That are extraterrestrial species and an exotic race of humans to the Aztecs, Spaniards. These events occur in a matter of four week and five days which as well is where the Aztec civilization is presumably the great fall of the civilization due to a combination of the Spanish conquest, enemy tribes, and fatal epidemics (bubonic plague, chicken pox, pneumonic plague, cholera, diphtheria, influenza, measles, scarlet fever, smallpox, typhus, tuberculosis, and whooping cough). Fortunately, the extraterrestrial hunter's immunology is perfectly immune to these diseases and became the great savior medic for his people. As well as slaughtering the helpless Spanish forces when compared to such a warrior and incredibly sophisticated force ever to become. W.I.P still37.jpg|Hulij-bpe Ra standing upright over an Aztec pyramid predator_vs_croc_colours_by_malsem-d6sufoo.jpg|Hulij-bpe Ra wrestling a crocodile predator_vs_azteca_warrior_vs_conquistador_by_mangudai_79-d5uz5ok.jpg|Participation in the face-off between the Conquistadores and Aztecs Category:Blog posts Seraphic Jade aura